How can i love you? Im a girl!
by kt92
Summary: Theres a new girl at Hogwarts, and her and hermione get off on the wrong foot. Although... their relationship changes as the days go by femslash, dont like it, dont read it R&R... 10TH CHAPTER UP!
1. The new girl

**Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**How can i love you? Youre a girl!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter characters, or the ideas that were made for Harry Potter, and anything related to Harry Potter. Although, this idea and plot that i have used **Does **belong to me, just with Harry Potter characters, which do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: The new girl.**

Hermione sat in her Potions class. Her deep brown orbs seemed to stare at Snape as he spoke, his menaceful voice speaking slowly and calm. His voice went through Hermione, she didnt know why, maybe because he hated both her, her friends, and her family. She sighed as she shifted her bored eyes around the room. She gazed at a couple of the boys. Theyre names were Draco Malfoy and his 'friend' Goyle. Both from the slytherin house. She glared at them for a moment. She knew that she hated them, and with good reason, because Malfoy had caused her a great deal of pain over the years, calling her mudblood, bullying her in ways that werent imaginable. Draco glanced at her, and noticed that she was glaring at him. He glared back and nudged Goyle, to which looked immidiately at Hermione, and glared at her. Hermione blinked, her brown orbs flickering for a second. Then they focused more and she glared harder at him. She hated him with a passion, she wanted him to crawl back into that dark hole he came from and for him to rot and die there...

The bell rang, signifying that the lesson had ended, and after Snape giving the whole class two hours work of homework, he allowed them to go. But then he halted them before they left "Ah! I forgot to mention, the next lesson that you have, there should be a new student joining you, i do not know the details of her just yet, but she has already been sorted, and obviously she has her timetable. That is all... Now off you go" His voice was cold and irritable. Although that did not put the classes spirits down. Everyone seemed to be excited about this new student. Hermione wasnt that fussed, they were just another person to add to her lessons. She sighed and walked with Harry and Ron to theyre next lesson.

Harry seemed to be smiling the whole way there, "Wow, i wonder what the new kid would be like" Ron nodded quickly in agreement, his mop of red hair bobbing up and down "Yeah, yeah!! I hope its a boy, then he can hang around with us!! It'll be so great! Theres too many girls in this school anyway." He said, laughing slightly. Hermione just sighed, she didnt seem to be bothered about anything "I dont know what all the fuss is about. Honestly, its just another student to take up more room." She said, continuing to walk. Harry and Hermione looked at her, cocking their eyebrows. They were just about to talk when they realised that they were at their next class, Divination. Nearlly all the students were sat down, Ron and Harry sat at a round table with a scarlet cloth that draped over the oak surface, also, in the middle of the table, sat a sphere of glass that rested on a small gold tripod. Hermione walked past that table, and took her usual one, to which she sat at on her own. The table was similar, save that the cloth that draped hers was a deep midnight blue colour. Once everyone had taken their seats, There were but two people stood up. A woman that was quite tall, and scrawny. She looked like she had just been dragged out of the forbbiden forest with her hair, it was bushy and you could barely see it but it was tied back with a small bobble that seemed to serve no use at all. She wore thick glasses that made her eyes look like huge balls of green. They all knew that woman as Professor Trelawny.

Next to her stood a girl around the age of 14 or 15. She had silken blonde hair that was tied neatly back into a beautiful bobble, which seemed to sparkle, even in that dimly lit room. The girls eyes were sparkling blue. They were kind and warm, that anybody would fall in love with them if they looked into them. Her skin was slightly tanned, it was as if she had just come back off a two weeks holiday to africa. She smiled to the class, which seemed to make everyone else smile in return, all but Hermione. Looking at the girls tie, it was striped as was all of them. Although, hers was decorated with the colours, green and silver, to signify that she was in the house Slytherin. Her figure was slim, but in a way she looked strong and well toned. She was beautiful, in a word. She wore black shoes that looked average, and similar to all the girls. She wore black socks that came just above the knees. She wore a short black pleated skirt that seemed to just cover her private parts. Looking upward she wore a standard grey slytherin Jumper, with green stripes around the collar and cuffs, also with the slytherin crest on her left breast. The jumper seemed to show off her slim figure, and her slightly large breasts. Underneath the jumper she wore a white blouse that was short sleeved, and around the collar was the slytherin tie.

Hermione looked at her for a second, staring at her features. Looking at her radiant smile and then her Slytherin tie, she didnt seem to be the Slytherin type. She avtually seemed kind, a first for a Slytherin... Professor Trelawny then layed a bony hand onto one of the girls shoulders. "Class. This is Suki Nakagawa, she has just moved from Japan!" She looked amused and Suki just sighed "Please make her welcome at this school. Miss Nakagawa, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" The girl named Suki looked up at her and nodded, smiling slightly. The Professor stepped back, allowing the class to just focus on Suki for a moment. "My name is Suki Nakagawa, as the Professor had just anounced... And yes i have just moved from Tokyo, Japan. I am 15 and in the house that you call Slytherin. I hope that people in my house are kind to me. Uhm...thats all i guess.." Her voice was soft and kind to match her eyes. She bowed her head politely, a custom that she had gotton used to in Japan. Although she had obviously been born and bred in Japan, it seemed that she was English, for her voice never sounded japanese, not for one minuite. The professor smiled and looked around the room, noticing that there was only one free seat, which was next to hermione. She nodded to herself and whispered words to Suki that were not audible, although it was obvious what she said when Suki started to walk towards Hermione Why did i see this coming? Just great...another Slytherin to taunt me... She thought as she stared at her walking towards her. Suki pulled up a chair and sat next to Hermione, she pulled out a notebook, Quill and ink for writing notes.

Hermione had stared at Suki for nearlly three quarters of the way through the lesson, to which Suki knew, and could feel her brown orbs looking her up and down. Finally Suki turned to Hermione and gave her a look as if to say 'what?!' Hermione glared at her, she was never like this usually, but she guessed it was just a bad day. "What are you looking at?" Suki asked, her voice showed her irritation. Hermione shook her head "I dont know, because they dont label shi.." Suki sighed and cut her off, it seemed that she already knew what she was about to say. "Listen... I am sorry if i have done something to upset you, but, is there any need to talk like that?" She asked, "I mean... what have i even done to upset you" She added, asking another question. Hermione knew that she was out of order for talking to her by that but was no way about to apologize. "No there isnt. But you are in Slytherin. Slytherin and Gryffindors are rivals. I am meant to hate you, and you are meant to hate me" Suki started to laugh, she seemed to be amused at what Hermione had said. "Thats the most preposterous thing i have ever heard. Why should i hate you? Because you wear a different coloured tie, and your crest holds a different animal?" She laughed again "The only reason for me to hate you would be for you to offend me deeply." Hermione blinked, she didnt imagine a Slytherin ever saying that, she didnt know how to react "uh,...Uhm.." Then the bell rang for lunch. Suki just smiled. She stood up and packed all her things into her bag, then flung the bag over her right shoulder. She bowed her head to Hermione. Then Professor Trelawny allowed the class to leave, so Suki just smiled at Hermione again "See ya" She waved and then walked out. Hermione blinked but then followed suit 5 minutes later with Harry and Ron by her side.

**Authers Notes: ** Okay, this is my first Fan fiction ever. This is a shoujo ai rp. And if any of you dont know Shoujo ai basically means girl love. It might be mature later on in the story, but i dont know, the story will definately pick up in the next chapter, so please please please read and review. I am working on the second right after ive uploaded this so yeah


	2. Dinner in the library

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**How can i love you? Im a girl!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any Harry Potter characters, nor do i own the plots that JK rowling has created, although this plot that i am using does belong to me and so does the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 2: Dinner in the Library.**

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to dinner. She couldnt beleive that this new girl was another member of the slytherin house. Even more so, she couldnt beleive that Suki actually seemed a little kind, compared to the other Slytherins. She started to think about her blonde hair, her blue eyes.. her.. Harry interrupted her by talking to her "Hermione... what was Suki like?" He asked, his voice filled with awe, it seemed like he had fallen in love with the blonde beauty Hermione, noticing the awe in his voice, she goaned "Shes just like every other person.. nothing special." This didnt seem to put Harry down... and now Ron seemed to have joined in the love Suki club. "Yeah, but i bet she does it so much better" Ron said, almost drooling. Hermione sighed "Does what so much better?" Ron smiled, looking up as they walked, he seemed to be up in the clouds. "Being nothing special. I bet she does it so much better than everyone else..." Hermione felt like she was surrounded by idiots.. why? Why do they love her? She shook her head as they finally got to the dining hall.

As they walked in there was a huge crowd that was crowding around a blonde haired girl. Suki Nakagawa. Hermione glared at her through the cracks of the crowding students. Hermione then looked to her sides and noticed that Harry and Ron had ran to the crowd and pushed to the front to see Suki. Hermione groaned and followed them. She pushed to the front so that she could stand next to Harry and Ron, and as soon as Suki could see her, she smiled. She bowed her head to Hermione. Hermione blinked "Why do you always do that?" Suki smiled "Its a thing we do in Japan.. you see-" She was cut off by a pale hand that was rested upon her shoulder. A hand that belonged to Draco. "Oh! Draco, i was just talking to...to...uhm..." She looked at hermione "What is your name?" Hermione rolled her eyes, half irritated that Draco had gotten his grasp on Suki already "My name-" She was cut off by Draco, who was now stood next to Suki "Her name is Mudblood." Hermione winced and looked down. Suki blinked, noticing Hermione wince. The crowd roared with laughter, all except from the Gryffindors. Harry and Ron glared at Draco as Hermione looked downtrodden and upset. Draco laughed among the crowd, he still kept his hand on Suki's shoulder. Hermione looked up to Suki with tears in her eyes. For a moment they stared at each other... Hermiones deep brown orbs gazed into Suki's midnight ones. Hermione shook her head and swiftly turned around, and quickly started to run towards the Library...

Suki blinked, the crowd was still in a fit of laughter, and Draco looked down at Suki. She glared at him "Why did you say that Malfoy?" She asked, her voice serious. Draco blinked "What do you mean?" She pulled away from his cold hand. "How dare you call someone by that!" She shouted. Harry and Ron blinked at Suki, the crowd stopped laughing. "Why?" She asked once again Draco sighed yet smiled "Because Granger has muggle parents. She is a mudblood. An ugly one at that. " Suki growled a little and slapped him across the face "Never speak to me again... jerk" She turned her back to him and started to run in the direction that Hermione went in.

When Hermione arrived at the Library, she sat down at a table, and because it was dinner, the library was literary empty. She opened a book and pretended to read, just incase anyone walked in. Tears streamed down her face. "I cant beleive him..." She whispered, her voice a quavering mumble of sadness. She tried to hold the tears back, but they just kept flowing. Then there was a sound that echoed in the huge stone library. Hermione jolted a little with surprise and looked up at the doors, where she saw the simalar slim lined figure. She could only see blurs because of the tears in and around her eyes. The figure was obviously Suki. She walked towards Hermione and sighed "Hey." She said simply and smiled. She sat down next to her and closed the book that hermione was supposedly reading. "You know... you never did tell me your name.." She said, looking up at Hermiones shocked eyes. And indeed was Hermione shocked, she didnt even expect anyone to come here and console her, let alone a slytherin. She blinked a couple of times before answering "Hermione...Hermione Granger.." she whispered... Suki smiled at her kindly "Well Hermione... you really shouldnt listen to what people say" She said, her voice soft and warm. Hermione blinked and looked down "You dont understand..." She whispered.. Suki shook her head "No...i may not understand...but..." She smiled "I'm sure that the opinion of draco malfoy matters to you" Hermione smiled a little "It doesnt..not one bit" Suki laughed "See? Theres no need to cry" Hermione looked up into her eyes, her own eyes now drying at the comfort of her words.

She smiled slightly at her. Not even Harry or Ron could say anything as nice to her. She looked down at Suki's jumper and stared at her crest on her breast. Slytherin... She found it hard to beleive that someone as nice as her, was in a house that was so evil... "Why...Why are you in that house...you should be with us.." She said outloud. She didnt mean to though, she meant to just think it in her mind. Suki blinked "With us? You mean Gryffindor right?" She said, laughing a little. Hermione looked back up. "Uh..yeah.." Suki shrugged. "I dunno.. That hat thingy said that i had a cunning mind, and i had potential to be as evil as the devil.." She shrugged "But i seriously doubt that." She smiled "He also said i was a rose with the sharpest of thorns..." Hermione blinked and smiled "I wonder what he meant by that" She said sarcastically, although in a joking matter. The sorting hat had always been a good judge of character. But...had he got it wrong with Suki? Hermione just shook her head "I doubt it too...you seem to be quite kind..." Suki smiled and giggled "yeah..." She sighed and looked into hermiones eyes once again, hermione started to get a tingly feeling in her stomach, and a little lower down too..

Then there was a sudden case of de-ja vu. She felt like they were both back in the hall again, when draco had just called her that and they were staring at each other. Suki smiled softly at her, and hermione smiled back. Their eyes sparkled a little at each others gaze "Hermione..." Suki whispered. Hermione blushed a little "uhm...y..yes?" Suki smiled and looked away, breaking both their eye contact and the perfect moment... "Its getting late... you should get some dinner.." Hermione sighed, noticing that Suki had broke their connection, and the tingly feeling in her body started to disperse. She nodded though "I know... but so should you..." Suki laughed "I dont eat at dinner." Hermione blinked "Your aneorexic?" she asked, but suki laughed and shook her head "Hell no. I said i dont eat at dinner" Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes "I see...well..would you like to...uhm..come to dinner with me?" She asked, a blush in her face. Suki shook her head "No...i gotta go to the common room, i wont be back until later.." She said, standing up. Hermione stood up too, a little disappointed that Suki wasnt going to come with her. "Well ill see ya later Hermione" She said, smiling. Hermione sighed and nodded "See ya." Suki hugged hermione in a loose embrace. Hermione blushed immediately red. She could feel Suki's warmth and for some strange reason she wanted to stay in that embrace forever... she wanted time to stop itself... and for some reason she felt a little turned on by Suki...

A few moments later, Suki left the embrace. She bowed and waved at hermione. Once she left, hermione sighed and sat down, she started to breath quite heavily "I dont understand...what...what are these feelings?" She said to herself.. "why... why do i feel this way?...its like...i..im on fire..." She whispered, unable to control her feelings right now.

**Authors notes: ** hmm... yes this is my first story, second chapter, whatcha think? Good bad? Please comment! I'm gonna start on the third chapter right now.


	3. Realisation

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**How can i love you? Im a girl!**

**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter does not belong to me. Nor does the characters. Nor does the plot that JK rowling uses. Although, the plot that im using now does belong to me, and so does the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 2: Realisation.**

After about ten minuites the bell went to signify the last lesson starting in 5 minuites. Hermione had only just gathered her emotions. She slowly stood up and looked down at the floor "Suki..." She whispered. She felt alot for her, and she had only known her for what...an hour? Hour and a half? Whoever made that saying that relationships took years to build... lied. Hermione smiled slightly. She didnt know why she liked Suki this much.. it was weird. She had never felt this way about anyone..could hermione..could she...'like' her?..in 'that' way? Hermione blinked and blushed furociosly. "I...'like' her?" She started to think about it "I..like...her.." she whispered to herself, her eyes wide with shock. "I like her" she started to repeat herself. "I do.." She shook her head "No.. i cant like her in that way, i mean... im not a lesbian.. am i?" she shook her head "I cant be..." She whispered. She shook her head again "No!" She shouted. It seemed she was in total denial. She picked up her things and started to walk to hagrids lesson 'Care for magical creatures.' She started to mumble to herself, mostly about her feelings for Suki.

When she finally arrived, everyone was there, it seemed they were learning about Dragons. There was a huge red dragon held by huge charcole black iron chains around its neck and feet. Hermione gazed up at it, she nearlly dropped her books and bags. "oh..my.." she whispered. "Hey!" familiar voice called out to her. It was harry. He ran towards her and stopped trying to catch his breath infront of her "Her...mi..knee..." He said, panting like a dog. "S..Suki...D..Draco..Q..Quick!" He said, pointing to what seemed to be a crowd. Hermione blinked "What are you talking about?!" But then when she heard suki...she blinked... "whats going on harry? Wheres suki?" She asked, her heartbeat racing a little. Harry pointed again "Quick!!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the front of the crowd. Draco lay on the floor with a bloodied nose, and Suki stood up, in a fighting position, wand outstretched "Get up Malfoy" She said to him. Draco's eyes shook with fear "n...no way!" He shouted, although it was more like a shreik "You will pay for what you called Hermione" Hermione blinked a couple of times and she blushed a little. She looked back up "Suki" She said plainly, to which suki blinked and looked at her "oh, Hermione.. i was just.." She looked up "Uhm.." Hermione laughed and walked up to her, she pushed her wand down so Suki's arms were now by her sides. "Suki, i appreciate that...but it looks like youve done enough..." She said, talking about Draco's busted nose. Suki smiled and looked at her "Well yeah i suppose..." Hermione nodded "Plus, who would care about what Draco Malfoy have to say?" She said, grinning...She nodded and the crowd dispersed as a huge man walked through

"Wha' the bloody 'ells 'appened 'ere then?!" His voice boomed. Suki blinked and smiled innocently. Draco stood up wiping his nose. He then pointed at Suki "She nearlly killed me!! The phsyco bitch nearlly ripped my head off!!" The man named hagrid looked at Suki and squinted down at her. Hermione blinked and looked at Suki also. Suki just sighed and nodded "Well yeah, i hurt him. But i only gave him a bust nose. I never intended on killing him. And it was his fault in the first place for calling hermione a...a..." She sighed "Mudblood" She whispered, not wanting to repeat that word. Draco glared at her "So! You protect her?! Your one of us, a slytherin! You should be proud of it!! Or maybe your protecting Hermione because your a Lesbian..." He said mockingly. Hermione blinked and looked shocked. Suki just laughed and nodded "Ohhh yeaah im a lesbian, i so want Hermione... " She said, wrapping her arms around Hermione, which was now as red as a tomato, Suki, still glared at malfoy. It was obvious she was being sarcastic... Draco glared at her "Mock me all you want, i know its true!! One day ill prove that your a lesbian!!" He shouted. Suki rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever." She removed herself from hermione and smiled at him "Theres no way that im a lesbian, and therefore, you wouldnt be able to prove it, slime ball." Hermione, felt a little upset that Suki had said those words, because...she..was, even if she didnt want to be... homosexual.

Hagrid sighed and stepped infront of the beautiful blonde "You need 'e go to dumbledores office" Suki blinked "Dumbledore? Oh... The headmaster..." She sighed and nodded "Fine... okay.." She looked at Draco for less than a second, a look with disgust and hate. She then smiled and turned to Hermione "I'll be back soon, dont let him get to you." She said, bowing her head, her blonde hair covering her midnight eyes. Then she rose and turned around, she started to walk slowly back to the school, towards Dumbledores office.

Hermione was now rushing with emotions. She half ignored what Suki was saying because she just wanted to scream. She now knew that she was homosexual... she was a lesbian. She didnt know what to do. She didnt knmow wether she wanted to cry, or wether to laugh... She looked down and whispered in her head over and over "im a lesbian..." She darent say it aloud, because Draco was there, and lots of others. She looked up at the sky, its blue-ness reminding her of Suki's blue orbs. She smiled at the thought of Suki.. everyone had fallen in love with her, everyone liked her because of who she was... even Draco did at one point, but Suki changed that by defending Hermione...Why did she do that? Why did she go and get 'revenge' on him for her, hermione granger. It wasnt like they had been friends for ages, right?.. she was all so confused by it. At this moment in time she was just one big emotional wreck, but she tried hard not to show it. Hagrid sent Malfoy to the hospital wing. After he did so, Hagrid started the lesson about dragons...

Meanwhile, in dumbledores circular office, suki stood in the middle. A large oak table that was simarly draped like in the divination class was infront of her. On the table lay a small silver bowl, that seemed to be flooded with silvery liquid, that looked similar to unicorns blood. Suki sighed and looked around the room, her large blue orbs shifting from one painting of a headmaster to the next. As her eyes circled the room, they fixated themselves upon a old black tattered hat, the one that was placed on her angelic blonde head a couple of days ago. She smirked a little at the tattered thing. It seemed to be lifeless but obviously not, because it started to speak to the fair-haired girl "Ohh the new slytherin..." Suki blinked and walked slowly towards it. "Yes, a fine slytherin you will be..." Suki cocked an eyebrow "What do you mean?" The hat chuckled, a dark laugh that she heard all too well when she first met this mutated hat. "Well look at you. Youre already in Dumbeldores office... and youve only been her a couple of hours officially." Suki sighed "Yes but...but i..." She was going to retort, but she couldnt think of anything, to which the hat roared in laughter. "Ha! Slytherin... Pityful Slytherin. You have a problem..." Suki blinked "What are you talking about" She asked, a little curious.. "Well... Everybody is talking about you...even teachers...even dumbeldore... all the students love you... the boys want to date you... and even... a girl.." Suki blinked and laughed at the same time "A girl? Ha!! Dont make me laugh!!" She said, laughing a little, she found it hard to beleive that a girl could possibly like her...

That second, Dumbeldore walked down some spiral stairs that seemed to lead to an attic or something. He walked to Suki and sighed "Now, miss Nakagawa..." His voice was calm and collected, and seemed to be a little understanding. Suki bowed her head, her blonde locks fell infront of her face as she did so. "Miss Nakagawa... There was an incident today, was there not?" Suki nodded and looked at him with her sapphire orbs. "Yes... but.. i.. i was just... defending.." She sighed and dumbeldore smiled "Yes yes, ive heard. Defending Miss Granger." Suki nodded and he continued. "Well why doesnt that surprise me?" Suki then looked confused "I.. dont understand..." She said slowly, confusion showing in her harmonic voice. Dumbeldore stared at her through his half moon glasses. "I am not surprised that you have defended miss granger. She is one of your best friends...and has been for a long time." Suki blinked "Ive only known her for an hour or two..." Dumbeldore sighed "So you dont remember..." Suki tilted her head "Remember what?" Dumbeldore shook his head "Nothing... you shall find out soon enough... im sure. Now.. i must set a punishment for what you did to mr. Malfoy, so i am deducting 50 points from slytherin." Suki grinned, to her that seemed a reward, because she started to hate her house anyway. Dumbeldore smiled at her, and knew that she would like this punishment anyway. He then waved her off to go back to Care for magical creatures...

**Authers notes: Please please please review, chapter 4 will be up in about an hour or so **


	4. Suki Nakagawa: Girl Wonder

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that are in harry potter. I do not own anything related to harry potter.. although i do own the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 4: Suki Nakagawa: Girl Wonder**

Suki sighed as she reached Hagrids class. All the students were talking and gossiping, athough all went silent as Suki approached. They all stared at her with their piercing eyes, although all with smiles on their faces, to which Suki smiled back. She walked down a small grassy knoll and into the woods, closer to the class and the huge dragon that was described in the previous chapter. She looked around and spotted hermione, stood with harry and Ron. Suki smiled softly as Hermione was staring at her. Suki waved at her and hermione didnt respond, she just stared at her, with a small smile on her face. Suki sighed and walked over, and as she did, people stared at her I dont understand, why is everyone staring at me with that goofy grin? she smiled nerously as she reached hermione. Hermione smiled still, but Suki just smiled back.

"What did dumbeldore say to you?" Hermione asked, Hagrid was talking about dragons and their natures, and talking about a dragon named Norbert. Suki sighed and shook her head

"Im not sure really... He just said that he wasnt surprised that i defended you, and something about not remembering..." She laughed a little "And deducted 50 house points from Slytherin" Hermione laughed, but in the back of her mind, she was thinking about why dumbeldore wasnt surprised at Suki... why would he think that? Suki sighed and was releived that everyone had stopped staring at her. She looked to Hermione

"So, Hermione. How come everyone was staring at me with that smile?" She asked, although in a whisper, so Hagrid couldnt hear. Hermione smiled while she looked at Hagrid.

"Well... you did that to Malfoy... and Malfoy has a very strong father..."

Suki shrugged "So?"

Hermione giggled a little, she felt herself beginning to like Suki more and more, which before she thought would have been impossible to do. "Well, you see... Malfoy will definately run to his father, and when his father knows what you have done, he will do everything in his power to try and get you killed."

Suki rolled her eyes "Whatever... So what has this got anything to do with those grins i saw?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "They all think your brave... and they respect you i suppose... although i think you are incredibly stupid."

Suki blinked and was about to retort but then hermione spoke again "So, did anything else happen when you were speaking with the headmaster?"

Suki sighed and thought about it. She nodded "Yep... the sorting hat started to speak to me, he said that i will make a great slytherin.. and said that everyone loves me. All the boys want to be with me. And apparently so does one girl!" She started laughing "Imagine that!!" She carried on laughing but hermione stood still, she forced a smile. Could the hat be talking about her? Surely not...

After a few moments of laughter Suki sighed, still stood next to hermione, she looked her up and down, and couldnt help but smile as she did. It was like she had known her forever... like they had held a friendship... forever.. She sighed and Hermione shifted her eyes to the side at Suki as she looked her up and down. She blushed a little

"S..Suki?" Suki seemed like she was in a trance, but when hermione whispered her name, she snapped out of it and stared at hermione's face

"oh...yes?" She said, her voice seeming casual.

Hermione blinked, her cheeks a soft tint of pink "Well.. what are you looking at?" She asked, a curious tone to her voice. Suki opened her mouth to speak but There was a bell to signify the end of the lesson.. Suki smiled and bowed her head "Seems like i'll see ya later" She hugged her, and hermione blushed even more. She felt a soft tingly feeling in her stomach... and inbetween her legs.

After their embrace, Suki waved her off as usual and started to walk back to the dungeon, the slytherin common room. She sighed as she entered, she through her things down onto the floor, and suddenly started to think about what dumbeldore had said about her protecting hermione... She thought about it for a couple of minuites but then sighed, however hard she thought about it, there was now way that she was going to be able to understand what the wise headmaster had said. Instead she headed to the girls dormitory, and on the way, she passed a quite sour looking Malfoy. She giggled as he gave her an icy stare that could knock anyone off their feet. But not Suki, Suki just stared back and smiled. She laughed to herself when she got to her dormitory. She lay down on her bed, which was a four poster bed with green and silver drapes that made the blonde look like a beautiful princess. The bed itself was also gorgeous. It was silken silver that was as soft as Suki's skin herself... She sighed in releif and drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. The dream

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that are in harry potter. I do not own anything related to harry potter.. although i do own the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 4: The dream.**

Once Suki was asleep, she found herself on a beach... She wore a blue bikini to match her eyes, the top half of the bikini only just covered her breasts, and her bottoms only just covered her...you know. She looked down at herself, and blinked, then looked around. She saw a huge beach, with only her on it. The sea was light blue, but when you looked far in the distance, the water seemed to change into a deep colour. The sand was golden and soft beneath Suki's bare feet. She sheilded her eyes from the beaming sunlight. She wondered what she was doing in such a remote place. She looked around and started to walk, her feet making small indents in the sand. Then she stopped when she saw two little girls. They were sat next to each other, hand in hand. They were about 10 or 11 years old, and Suki walked closer to see who they were. She blinked when she saw that one of the girs had medium length bushy brown hair. Suki stopped walking and tilted her head to the side, she stared at the brunette for a second. She was wearing a red bikini that had a small pink love heart on her chest. Suki's eyes travelled down to the clasped hands of the two girls. How cute. They must be friends. 

_"mione... i love you" _came the voice of the other girl, which to Suki, sounded familiar. Suki blinked at what the girl had said love? She thought to herself. She blinked again and looked down at the hands of the girls, they were clasped together, and looked like they would never let go of each other.

_"I love you too... Suki" _ Suki blinked and was shocked at what the brunette had called the other girl.. She had called her Suki... not many people were called suki. Infact, the only Suki that Suki knew was her. Suki stared at the other girl. She examined her pretty features intricately. Then her eyes widened as she noticed the blonde locks that cascaded over the girls shoulders gently. She looked at the girls face and stared at the same blue eyes she saw when she looked in the mirror each day. It was her. As a child...

_"Mione... will you always be with me?"_ The young Suki asked, to which the brunette nodded and they kissed each other softly on the lips. Suki gasped a little as she saw them, She didnt catch onto who 'mione' was... but knew that she had obviously had deep feelings for her. Then her vision became blurry as she stared at the two girls kissing. They became faded and Suki closed her eyes. She opened them after a few seconds. She was gasping for air, she found herself lay down in a four poster bed, in a school uniform. She gasped loudly and sat up, "MIONE!" She screamed, to which a few girls turned their heads to, wondering what the fuss was. It took Suki a couple of seconds to regain a sense of where she was, and who she was for a matter of fact. She looked around and remembered that she was in the slytherin common room, in which she had fallen asleep, non intentionally of course. She looked to the left at her bedside table and saw that the time was 9 pm. She sighed heavily and forced herself out of the silken bed.

"What a weird dream..." She said to herself, yawning and stretching a little. Then all she heard was the little suki's voice in her head saying the name 'mione'. Suki blinked over and over again "Im sure ive heard that name before..." She whispered, but shrugged it off and started to walk out of the dormitorys. She walked outside of them and out of the dungeon itself. Then she walked to the entrance hall, to see students passing by her. Still she felt half asleep when she heard a familiar voice

"Suki!!" Suki sighed and turned around from where the voice came, it was hermione.

"Oh hi Hermione" She said, smiling, still the name 'mione' ringing between her ears. She yawned a couple of times and hermione couldnt help but giggle at how cute she looked

"It seems your tired.. Suki Nakagawa" She said, her voice sort of amused. She loved speaking to suki. She always felt this thrill inside of her, that just wanted to make her shout out random noises. She couldnt help it... it was just the way she felt.

Suki laughed a little "Yeah... i am actually." Then she remembered her dream again "Oh! Uhm hermione... do you know anybody called-" Suki was cut off by a voice of a boy that came running towards Hermione.

"Mione!! Mione!! Quick! Theres something happening in the dinner hall!!" Suki's eyes widened at not what the boy had said about the hall but what he had called hermione. She was at a loss of words. Hermione sighed and turned to the boy.

"In a sec, okay neville?" She said, smiling, turning to Suki's shocked face, her mouth wide open. "Suki? Are you okay?" Suki just stared at her, Hermione was mione... of course... how could suki have been so stupid?! Not only did the little girl look like hermione, but she had the same name, just abbriviated. Suki felt like smacking herself in the face, she felt stupid for not realising that first... but... what she really couldnt beleive that... her and hermione... were an item... that they were together... they were kissing...holding each other...was that what dumbeldore was talking about?...was that what he meant by not remembering?

**Authors notes:  omg im sorry, i forgot to put a/n on the last chapter lol also i know this is quite short, i didnt know what else to put in this chapter. And i felt that i needed a chapter which revolved around one paticular character, even though theres hermione and neville in it... anyway. Things are really getting into it now huh? Just wait until the next chapter... what will Suki do i wonder... R&R**


	6. the duel, the truth & the relationship

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that are in harry potter. I do not own anything related to harry potter.. although i do own the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 6: The duel, the truth, the relationship.**

Hermione blinked at Suki's non responsive mannor, and sighed. Why must Suki be so taunting towards her? She mustve known by now that she was in love with her. I mean come on... Hermione practically blushed everytiime Suki was even near her... "Suki? Are you okay?" She asked, placing her hands on the blondes shoulders. Suki looked down at hermiones hands that grasped her feminine shoulders gently. Suki then looked back up into the beautiful brown eyes of the brunette...

"'Mione..." Suki whispered, feeling a warm feeling inside of her, she didnt feel like herself...she felt...weird... Hermione looked deeper into Suki's eyes and noticed that they looked dreamily back at her.. "Mione... will you always be with me?" Suki asked, in a sort of girlish voice. Hermione was shocked by Suki's question.. Her cheeks immediately flushed red as she gazed at Suki..

"W..What d..do you mean?" She asked, to which suki just sighed and shook her head, instead she rested her head on hermione's shoulder

"You forgot too... didnt you 'mione?...so did i... but i remember now..." She said, in almost a whisper, her head resting nicely on Hermione's right shoulder. Hermione blushed even redder, and wondered what the blonde was talking about, although she couldnt help but like what she was saying.

"Suki... i... i must go... come with me? Maybe we can discuss this later tonight..." Hermione suggested, to which Suki just nodded, something had definately gotten into her. She seemed really day dreamy... maybe she was just tired. Hermione sighed "Come on..." She held Suki's hand and started to walk towards the hall, and when she entered, with Suki by her side, they saw a huge crowd that was looking up at Draco Malfoy stood on one of the large oak long tables. Immediately, the slimy weasal noticed hermione and Suki. He pointed and the crowd looked at them

"Suki Nakagawa... i challenge you to a duel.." He said smarmly. His cold eyes stared at Suki, almost glaring. Suki sighed and let go of hermiones hand. The rest of the crowd stared at her.

"Fine... what are your conditions malfoy?" She asked, just wanting to speak with hermione...alone.

He smiled and folded his arms "Well... if i win... You admit to everyone your biggest secret... you tell everyone the truth about your background...and if you win... i will leave mudblood alone...forever." He said, smiling. Although, hermione blinked

"The truth about your background? What does he mean Suki?" She asked, but suki ignored her and nodded

"I accept Malfoy." She said plainly and simply. She walked up on the table and drew her wand. The crowd crowded even closer to the table to watch the battle. Suki's eyes seemed to be still glazed over.. Malfoy and Suki stood back to back in the center of the table. The crowd counted as the two started to walk **"1..."** Malfoy and Suki stepped apart one space **"2..." ** Suki stepped another step, but malfoy turned and cast a spell on her, which tossed Suki to the end of the table. She held a bloodied nose because, she had hit her beautiful face on the concrete like oak. She quickly got up and faced malfoy with her wand outstretched. She wiped blood from her top lip.. Malfoy smirked and cast another spell, which sent a snake flying out of the end of his wand. The python hissed at Suki for a second. Suki just smiled and with a flick of her wand, the serpent was gone. Malfoy flicked his wrist up and down, and suki was about to rebound his spell, but a vision of hermione came into her mind and she stood still. Draco's spell hit Suki in her chest. She fell to the floor, gasping for air, and the crowd gasped, they didnt expect this outcome at all.. Malfoy walked up to Suki, and knocked her wand out of her hand, he glared down at her.

"You lose Nakagawa..." He said, smiling and almost laughing. He looked up in the crowd and saw Hermione in tears. He just laughed more and looked back down at Suki "So... since i won... the truth... we all want to know about the truth..."

Suki coughed and raised herself a little, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth "the truth?...Well... truth is... ive lived in japan for 5 years... before that.. i lived close to this place... and i was involved in a terrible car crash, in which, since then i cant remember anything"

Draco laughed and looked down at her, an evil grin on his face. "Your Darkest secret?", he asked, remembering what their deal had been. Suki glared at him, her blue eyes stared at him. She knew that he had been looking into her life, and finding as much details out as he can. She glared at him still, hoping that he wouldnt be that cruel to make her say... infront of all these people... "Say it" he hissed

Suki looked down "I... I'm... bi-sexual" She whispered, although it was still audible. Draco smiled with satisfaction, happy that he had got this fact from her. The crowd around them were silent and draco looked around at them

"Well? Did you not hear her? She's BI- SEXUAL!" He put emphasis on the word. The crowd was still not amused, instead they folded their arms and stared at him. Everyone hated Malfoy, even before Suki came. But now they hated malfoy more for trying to make a mockery of Suki. And to everyones amazement. Suki stood up infront of Malfoy.

"Well? What were you expecting malfoy? Were you expecting everyone to hate me because of my sexual preference?" She said, blood still falling from the corner of her mouth "You caught me off guard Malfoy... but not next time... next time i will beat you... and you will leave 'mione alone" She said, her words hoarse yet in an unuasual way still sounded angelic. She turned her back to malfoy and walked off of the table, Students from ravenclaw, hufflepuff, gryffindor and even slytherin helped her down. She bowed her head in thanks and then stumbled towards Hermione, who now.. had tears falling from her eyes from the sight of Suki bleeding, and in happiness... because she knew that she might have a chance to be with her... maybe this was the starts to a new relationship...

**Authors notes: okie doke... things are actually starting to get interesting. What will happen next chapter? Will hermione get her wish for being with Suki?...or will someone else?, R&R**


	7. Words left unspoken

-1**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the characters that are in harry potter. I do not own anything related to harry potter.. although i do own the character Suki Nakagawa.

**Chapter 7: Words left unspoken**

After going to the hospital wing, Suki sighed as she walked into the Library with Hermione. She sat down at the same table as they did the previous day. Her eyes were still glazed over. Hermione was greatly worried by this but the nurse insisted that it was just lack of sleep. Hermione opened a book in front of Suki so it looked like they were studying. If the Librarian knew that they weren't then she would probably kick them out. Brown orbs looked shaking upon the beautiful blonde girl.

"Suki.. You.." She sighed "Your Bi-sexual?" She asked, her tone of voice kind and gentle as she looked expectantly upon the young Nakagawa, yet Suki was just staring down at the book, her mouth stained with her blood. "Suki?" No response.. It was like she was in a trance and Hermione was about to say something until the blonde looked up at her.

"'Mione.. " She murmured, her beautiful blue orbs staring at her. "I missed you.. " Hermione's eyes widened, what was she talking about?

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, Suki seemed like she was talking in a different language, well not literally obviously but.. Hermione had no idea what the girl was talking about. She shook her head, she asked a question and she wanted it answered. "Suki? I asked you a question… are you really bi-sexual?" She asked, her eyes pleading for her to answer. "Suki?" 

Suki closed her eyes and looked back up to her, now the glaze had gone from her unique eyes. She looked around her surroundings, seeing that she was in the library, surrounded by books and the only light that fell upon her skin was the candlelight. Her gaze wandered around the room, from candle to candle, book to book.. Until her shimmering eyes fell upon Hermione. She sat upright and looked at her "Uh.. Sorry.. What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes focusing on Hermione's large hazel orbs.

Hermione sighed, it was lucky she had strong feelings for her otherwise she would've certainly lost her temper by now. "I asked if you were really Bi-sexual" Suki sighed.

"Oh.. Uhm.. Yeah. Yeah I am." She said softly, looking down to the open book that laid across the table. She sighed as she rubbed one of her eyes with her soft hand. She gazed down at the words that were written across the pages.

Hermione's eyes were wide as she stared at her. "B-But you said that you would never be a lesbian? Y-You said that. I heard you!" Hermione stated, her voice raised, she even stood up. "Did you lie to me?" She demanded.

Suki blinked at Hermione's actions and stared up at her. "Hermione, yeah I did say that. But I didn't lie to you. Being a lesbian and being bi-sexual are two totally different things. I mean.. I may like girls but I like guys as well. And if I were a lesbian.. Pfft.. well.. I cant really imagine being a lesbian I mean… who wouldn't like guys?" She asked, smiling softly. 

Hermione stared down at her. "So.. you are interested in girls then… right?" She asked, a little bit of hope shimmering in her eyes.  
Suki just smiled as she looked up to her, yet she cocked an eyebrow.. Why would she want to know? And what was that look for? Maybe she.. No.. she couldn't. She sighed. "Yes Hermione. Yes I am interested in girls." She looked back down at the book, her blonde locks of straight hair falling in front of her face as she did so. She sighed, what would Hermione think of her?

The young Gryffindor smiled softly with relief. Suki liked girls. That meant her having a chance with her. But to even have a remote chance with her Suki would have to know about Hermione's feelings towards her. And now was the time to tell her. "Suki?" The blonde's head lifted up as those magnificent eyes gleamed and stared into Hermione's own. It made this even more harder for the girl "I…I" She groaned _spit it out 'Mione! You can do this. All you have to do is tell her that you like-- no.. love her. _"Suki, I--" 

The brunette was cut off as a Gryffindor boy ran into the Library and to Suki, immediately grabbing her hands "Suki? Are you okay? I mean.. I saw what happened in the great hall. But.. I want to know if your okay…" The raven haired boy sat between Hermione and the blonde. Which to be fair, Hermione wasn't very happy about.

Suki smiled softly to the glasses wearing boy. "Harry.. I'm fine thanks.. But Hermione was just in the middle of telling me something" _Damn it Harry.. _She thought to herself. Maybe she was going to tell her that she.. Suki sighed. She would never tell her that.. Even if Suki remembered their childhood… Hermione didn't.

Hermione blinked "Oh.. Uhm.. No.. it doesn't matter. I'll tell you later" Hermione stated, with a quavering smile.

Harry grinned his usual grin "Okay.. Well I'm glad that your Okay. Because Professor Mcgonagall says that there's a ball coming up, along with the triwizard tournament **and **some temporary new students!" Harry smiled, still holding the blondes hands "Well.. I just th..thought id tell you the news" He said, stuttering slightly. Suki started to feel Harry's hands become clammy. She wondered what was going through that boys mind.. "Well.. I better go.." He stated, as he let go of Suki's hands and walked off.

Suki thought that was incredibly random of him. She sighed and stood up "I guess id better follow suit.. I mean.. there's a lesson soon.."

Hermione blinked. She knew that there would be a ball. It was introduced at the beginning of the year.. When Suki wasn't here. Everyone was meant to have a partner for the ball. She didn't have one as of yet.. And neither did Harry. Her eyes widened… maybe he wanted to go with Suki. And Suki being the kind hearted person she is she wouldn't turn him down.. "Oh no.. you were asleep in the Hospital wing for quite some time now.. Its time for rest.." Hermione looked down.. Something was on her mind. "Oh yeah" She looked back up "You said you would talk to me about that thing you were babbling on about earlier"

Suki blinked "What are you talking about?" She searched her memory for the events that had gone on through the day "Oh you mean.." She smiled "When I asked if you would be with me forever?" She sighed "Well…"

**A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while but hey.. What can a girl do? Chapter 8 on its way**


	8. I love you

**Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**How can i love you? Youre a girl!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter characters, or the ideas that were made for Harry Potter, and anything related to Harry Potter. Although, this idea and plot that i have used **Does **belong to me, just with Harry Potter characters, which do not belong to me.

**Chapter 8: I love you. **

Suki sighed slightly and look down.. She couldnt believe she was about to tell her, but she had to.. didnt she? Her light blue orbs stared down, until they looked back up into Hermiones beatiful hazel ones.. "I.. had this dream.." She murmered, looking down. "But it was more than that.. It was like" She struggled to force out the words, but eventually they fled from her luscious lips. "It was like it had happened before. And it had. I can remember it clearly" She explained, her eyes shaking slightly. Hermione stared at her, her ears listening intently to her words. Suki sighed "There was these two girls.. and they seemed really close.. y'know?" She smiled slightly and felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach. "They said they loved each other.. and they kissed." She blushed slightly and looked away "..They kissed with so much love" She whispered, closing her eyes.

The gryffindor girl blinked, not knowing where suki was going with this, but it seemed to be incredibly important, since the beautiful girl infront of her seemed so.. tender about it. She smiled kindly "Suki.." She whispered "Please carry on"

Suki nodded and looked to her. "Well.. what im trying to say is.." She sighed and looked down "Those two girls... " She looked up to her, staring into those orbs that she admired. "They were me and you Hermione" She whispered, her cheeks burning scarlet. She had to look away. Hermione didnt remember it at all, and this would all be nonsense to such a smart girl like her. She wasnt even a lesbian as far as she knew, well. She obviously was then. But she had changed alot since then.

The other girl sat wide eyed, silenced by utter shock. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a hell of a lot of stuttering. In a way she felt.. over the moon. The girl that she adored had just said that she had a dream about those two kissing and saying they loved each other.. But then again. That was all it was.. A dream. It didnt mean anything.. She sighed, "Suki.. It was only a dream... Im sure you just think it happened.." she murmered, also looking away.

"It wasnt just a dream!" The blonde retorted, her gaze snapping back to her. "I cant believe you dont remember!!.. I mean i didnt at first.. but then.. it all came flooding back!!" She said, trying to convince her that it really happened. "And.. well.. I love you 'mione!! Just like i did before that stupid crash!!" She said, tears forming in her eyes. She sighed and looked down, What was she thinking? Telling her that?! She stood up and shook her head "I-Im sorry..." She murmered, looking away from hermione, trying to avoid her gaze.

At this point, hermione was blushing profoundly, she had no idea about what she was talking about with all this 'dream' stuff. But suki had just said she loved her. Her heart raced inside her chest "Suki.. " She murmered, her eyes glistening as she stared up at her.

The blonde was shaking uncontrolably. She could not believe that she had told her she loved her. How stupid of her. "Im sorry!!" She said, shaking her head from side to side, her blonde hair slashing at the air as she did so. She looked down and ran out of the library, her feet racing each other as she did so. She had to get away from her.. Hermione drove her crazy.. And now that she told her she loved her, things just got wayy too painful. Her mind and heart was throbbing.. Throbbing for her. She sighed and ran down all the stairs, and into her common room, in which she got many glares for what she had done to draco.

Hermione blinked "Suki wait!!" She shouted, running to the door also, but it seemed she was too late. Inside her heart raced, she could hardly think. But she figured that the only thing she could do would be to run after her, and she did. Only problem was was that she didnt know where Suki was. "Suki!!" She shouted, her voice ringing through the hallways. Some witches that passed her gave her a strange look, but Hermione kept running, looking down slightly. "I love you too Suki..." She whispered under her breath.

Suki ran to the girls dormitories, and threw herself on her bed, trying to make sense of everything. Maybe Hermione was right.. Maybe it was just a dream.. Just her Imagination. But if that was so, then why did she feel so strongly for her?

Meanwhile, Hermione was stood outside of the Slytherin common room, coming to the conclusion she would probably be there. But obviously the portrait did not let her through. "You idiot!! Let me through now!! There is someone i need to speak to immediately!!" She shouted.

"Well well granger. Wanting to get to that japanese whore?" A blonde haired boy asked as he crept from the shadows with his associates, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione glared at him and clenched her fists. "Dont call her that. Shes not a whore" She smirked "I know for a fact she would never **do**_** you**_ " she said, smirking as she did so.

The weasel growled slightly and pinned Hermione up against the wall, gripping her neck tightly. "Now now granger, i suggest you watch your tongue." He said, giving a slight tone of amusement.

The gryffindor gasped for air. "L..Let go of me!!!!" She screamed. "Suki!!!" She called out, hoping to god that the beautiful girl heard her.

"She can't hear you, you fool... And why would she want to?? After all. All you are is a foolish little, dirty mudblood."

**A/n okay so long time no see x3. i forgot all about these fanfics XD Chapter 9 up very soon since i like this fanfic**


	9. Shameful Events

**Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**How can i love you? Youre a girl!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter characters, or the ideas that were made for Harry Potter, and anything related to Harry Potter. Although, this idea and plot that i have used **Does **belong to me, just with Harry Potter characters, which do not belong to me.

**Chapter 9: Shameful Events**

Suki didnt cry that much. She just thrusted her face in her pillow, trying to make sense of everything that was going on. She lifted her features out of the fabric and stared out of the window and into the sky. Her eyes were tired, her heart was beating uncontrolably, and she was shaking intensly. "H...Hermione" She whispered, not hearing the screams of her love just outside the Slytherin common room.

"Let, me, GO!!!" The Gryffindor shouted as she was pinned to the wall by that slimy little rat. "I hate you!!! I hate you!! Suki!!! Suki help!!!!" She screamed, begging for her to hear her.

"I told you" Draco tightened his grip on her neck, causing Hermione to cough and gasp for air more. "Shes not listening. She may have protected you before, but she sure as hell isnt now. Im gonna make sure, that my father hears about that dykes actions against me. " He laughed "So she wont be able to protect you later on in school either." He stated, his voice cold and cruel.

Her eyes widened "N-No!!" She shouted. "She... She can't leave me, and you can't force her to leave this school.. nor can your father!!" She shouted, her eyes glaring into his.

"You make it sound like you have a say in this. " He stated. "Hmm. Lets see.. She can't leave you? I just saw her running away from you.. wouldnt that mean that she doesn't want to be with you?" He asked, a smug smirk creeping to his lips. "theres something strange between you two. Are you a dyke too granger?" He asked, no... demanded. The brunette looked away, her eyes soulless.

"I.. She.. She ran away.. to... to calm down or something.. She does want to be with me" She said, mostly to comfort herself. Her eyes snapped to him, "Dyke?" She growled slightly and punched at his hand to get his grip loose, but her attempts to free herself seemed to be pointless. "How dare you!! I am not a 'dyke'!! I just..." She looked down _love her _She thought to herself, wanting Suki to be with her so much right now, to protect her... to save her.

"You just what?" He demanded, wanting an answer from her. He then got bored of waiting and shook his head "Forget this." He smirked "You shall pay, Granger. It was because of you that a perfectly normal slytherin turned all nicey nicey and betrayed our house. She couldve been a legendary Slytherin.. But you blew it!!" He growled "You idiotic mudblood, i hope you die soon, along with those dirty muggle parents of yours..." He did that little smirk that was tilted to the side. "Infact, i may speak to my father about them and you too" He murmered to her, whispering it into her ear.

Her eyes widened, her heart racing. His father wouldnt really kill her parents, would he? It was just Draco being Draco.. right? "Sh...Shut up Malfoy.."

"No.. i dont think i will Shut up. " He looked to Crabbe and Goyle and smirked "Well boys, i think you should take your leave, while i deal with this piece of crap" The two smirked and entered the Slytherin common room, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. The greased haired idiot smirked "Well now granger.. We're all alone.. and im afraid ill have to teach you to respect me more.."

She cocked her eyebrow "What..What are you talking about?" She asked, but she found that she was not answered as Dracos lips met hers forcefully. Her eyes widened as she squirmed under his grasp, his lips like slimy eels. She pulled back from the kiss. "What are you doing?!" She shreiked. 

"silence!!" He shouted, slapping her across the face as he pinned her to the floor, and ripped her shirt off.. 

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin girls dorms, Suki sat on her bed still staring into the sky. "..mione.." She murmered, looking down. "I love her so much.." She ran her fingers through her hair, allowing her forehead to rest on her palms. "But why did i have to tell her?..." She whispered, her voice shaky.. "More over.. Why did i just leave her alone without explaining anything..?" She shook her head and stood up "Im sorry Hermione.." She whispered, moving herself from her bed and walking down to the common room. She passed Crabbe, but then Goyle grabbed her arm. "What do you think you are doing, you oaf?" She demanded.

"Where do you think your going? Its getting dark you know. Approximately 10 minutes till curfew." 

Suki cocked her eyebrow "Gimme a break" She said, rolling her eyes as she forced her arm out of his grip and marched out of the common room, freezing as she stared down at the sight of Draco trying to Rape Hermione. Her eyes widened as the brat licked at Hermiones supple skin, and as she saw hermiones shirt torn off and thrown half way across the hallway. "Malfoy.." She spat out as she dragged him off of her girl and flung him up against the wall. 

-----------------------

**A/n : okay so yeah, bit of an unexpected event here huh. Well it will be revealed why he did that trust me. Everyone liking this so far? r/r please i'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far, and if you have any ideas then feel free to email me at: **


	10. Sukis fury Hermiones doubt

**Harry Potter Fanfic. **

**How can i love you? Youre a girl!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter characters, or the ideas that were made for Harry Potter, and anything related to Harry Potter. Although, this idea and plot that i have used **Does **belong to me, just with Harry Potter characters, which do not belong to me.

**Chapter 10: Suki's fury. Hermiones doubt.**

Suki glared at Malfoy, her eyes burning "You!!" She gripped his robes and held him up a couple of inches off of the floor "How dare you!!!" She screamed "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She shouted, shaking him back and forth. Her eyes were glowing with hate and murderous intentions.

Hermione lay on the floor, her bra on show, she blushed with humiliation. She covered herself up by wrapping her own arms around her, tears running down her face. She was so shook up about what happened, but more over she was glad that Suki had interviened before Draco couldve gone any further. But unusually, Draco was grinning, even with Suki holding him up against the wall. "I think im Draco Malfoy." He said, his voice calm and collected.

Suki, by now had lost all control. Seeing him like that ontop of her love.. She cringed at the mere thought of it "Shut up!!" She said, throwing him down on the floor as she sat herself ontop of him, gripping the scruff of his neck and dragging his top half of his body off of the floor so he was closer to her. "I will tear you apart!!" She shouted, dropping him down to the floor and punching at his face, anger obviously taking the best of her. "How.. dare you!! Touching her like that!!" She shouted as she pounded her fists into his face, his nose bust once again, his eyes now started to blacken and she had knocked a couple of teeth out.

Hermione widened her eyes at the scene, and backed up against a wall. "Suki.." She murmered, staring at the blood covered face that Suki was punching. Dracos hair had now turned from a silken white colour to a murky maroon colour from the blood that leaked from the wounds that Suki gave him.

Although saying all this, Draco was smirking, and laughing a sadistic laugh, as if he was enjoying it!!

"You sick fuck!!" Suki cried as she hit him one final time and then moved off of him, her knuckles broken, tears streaming down her face. She hated him for what he had done, and couldnt help but do what she just did. She then growled as she still saw that smug smirk on his bloodied face, and kicked him in the crotch with a hell of a lot of force, to which he cried out in pain, but yet a smile still spread across his tattered lips.

"Y-Youre in serious trouble now.. N-Nakagawa" He said as he spat blood out onto the floor as he blacked out.

Hermiones eyes widened. _He did it on purpose?? He made Suki angry to get her in more trouble with his father.. and with the school.. Dumbledore wouldnt let her off the hook this time would he? Surely not for this.._

Suki just shook her head "Shut up..." She looked to Hermione and crouched down to her, the anger drained from her eyes as she smiled slightly to her, tears forming at the sight of a shook up Hermione. "..'m-...'mione" She cupped her cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice almost breathless and a little shaky.

"I..Im fine" She muttered, holding her breasts tighter and looking away, a blush rising to her face as she felt the warmth of her hand. But she forced herself to pull away. "Hes right Suki.. You'll be in big trouble.. Dumbledore will be forced to throw you out of school for what youve done to Malfoy." She muttered, a saddened tone to her voice.

"Psh yeah right!! And he tried to.. to rape you!! How could i allow that?! Huh?! You expect me to just stand there and watch him hurt you? Hell no" She looked down "He got all that was coming to him" She stated, trying to defend herself.

"Two wrongs do not make a right Suki.." 

"I stopped him from raping you 'mione!!" She shouted, anger filling her voice. "How the hell is that a wrong?!" She shook her head. "i.. I told you before 'mione. I love you. Im not just going to let some spoiled brat ravage you like that. "

"Can you not see he did it on purpose to get you out of here? Can you not see that ?"

Suki looked away and shook her head. "..No" She muttered, glaring at Malfoys body. It would only be a matter of time before someone saw his bloodied figure.

Hermione sighed and held her chest, a blush in her face still from before. She couldnt help but feel afraid of the blonde haired girl, even if she adored her. "Suki.. Thank you.. " She started, and then shook her head "But like i said.. because of this you will have to leave the school.. you'll be expelled.. and i'll be alone" She looked down.

"I dont care if Dumbledore tells me to leave.. i am not, and will not leave you. Not after this fiasco" She stated firmly, removing her slytherin jumper as she handed it to Hermione. "Here.. Put this on. "She said kindly. She smiled lightly "I know it had Slytherin on it.. but hey.. im sure you'd rather wear this than nothing.. huh?"

The brunette stared at her, blinking slightly as she changed the topic so quickly. She took the jumper off of her and smiled "Thanks..." She started as she quickly slipped on the jumper "But i still think we need to discuss-" She was cut off by footsteps echoing through the hallway, her eyes immediately snapped towards a figure that emerged from the shadows, her heart racing as she saw the hook nosed proffessor. "S-Snape.."

-------------

**A/N: likies so far? XD Chapter 11 up soon!**


End file.
